Run to you
by huggablebear14
Summary: Kendall goes to the school dance with Ranoldo, but when Kendall figure's out a secret hidden away from her she rubs out crying running into a daredevil
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So i decided to write a story bout Kick and Kendall but I don't know much about the show and stuff so yeah...hope you guys enjoy it oh and to give you guys a lil warning chapter two is going to be a little short I think cause I tried putting everything In this but I decided not to so yeah just to give you guys a lil heads up...^_^ once again enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall was humming a sweet soft toon while fixing her long straight blonde hair and making it wavy. She was wearing a dark blue short dress with only one long sleeve that opened up on the arm. Her shoes a silver colored high heels decorated with small white gems. She was ready for the dance. Ready to go on her date with Ranoldo. She took a deep breath and fixed her make up to make sure it looked perfect. She then added her long silver earings that reached the bottom of her neck. She looked nice, the earings stood out from her wavy blond hair, and her eye as well.

"Okay I'm ready" Kendall smiled at herself in the mirror. She was sure she going to impress Ranoldo or maybe someone else.

"Kendall!" Her dad knocked on her bedroom door "Ranoldo is here"

"Coming" Kendall took one last look at herself and exited her room only to find her Mr. Perkins outside her door.

"Wow you look gorgeous"

"Thank you dad" Kendall felt herself blushing

"Now go have a good time"

"Bye dad"

"Bye" they both gave each other a warm hug.

Kendall started heading down the steps finding Ranoldo at the bottom. He was wearing his usual clothes nothing really fancy.

"Hey" Kendall smiled

"Hey Kendall dear, you look uhhh...nice"

"Thank you" Kendall furrowed her brows together _'Nice...Nice! Is that really the best he can do?!' _She thought to herslf "why aren't your wearing something...you know different?"

"Oh...I dont know not really wanting to you know"

"Okay...uhhh let's just go" Kendall started walking past Ranoldo. She opened the door and got into the car with Ranoldo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was alot of people dancing in the dance floor, hanging outside, sitting at the tables, kissing and hugging in halls. The music was pounding on the walls causing you to hear it outside. It was well decorated in the gym where everyone was dancing. Lights dancing around giving you a colorful sight in the dark as if it were a show of fireworks. The D.j. was ontop of the stage keeping the music smooth.

"Kendall! Your here!" A voice shouted. Looking for who could be calling her she was suddenly hugged by her best friends Christina and Nicole (I don't know who are her friends so I made them up)

"Hey!" Kendall jumped in excitement "I thought you two wouldn't make it!"

"Well we did and oh you look pretty!" Nicole cheered

"Thank you...and you look beautiful"

"Kendall dear we should find a table to sit at" Ranoldo broke the happiness between the two friends.

"But I thought we were going to dance..."

"I'm not much of a dancer"

"Then why did we come just to sit at a table and do nothing?!"

"No of course not...to have fun..."

"Well it's not much fun if we just sit there"

"You can dance with your friends I'm going to find a table for us to sit at" Ranoldo turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow what is with him lately?"

"I...don't...know"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It has been one long hour and Kendall was sitting at a table with her friends and Ranoldo. She was bored out of her mind, but she didn't want to leave her boyfriend alone, after all it was a date. She missed alot of her favorite songs she wanted to dance to.

_'I can't take it anymore the next song I have to miss is going to make me mad!_' She frowned.

"I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom" Christina lifted from her seat and head for the restrooms.

"Ok..." Suddenly Kendall's song started. She didn't want to miss the song, it was her favorite and if it means forcing Ranoldo into the dance floor she would do it. "C'mon I want to show you two something" Kendall to Ranoldo from his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"What...what are you going to show me?"

"Dance I love this song!"

"I told you-"

"To bad your dancing if you like it or not!"

"Kendall"

"Just met a boy just met a boy when, he can come inside of my playpen" the song has started and soon Kendall started dancing "Cause he looked like a superatar in the making...so I think I'm going in for the taking...hear through the grapevine that he is cakin...we-we-we can shoot a movie he can do the tapin...b-b-boom boom pow this thing is shaking I ain't even tryin to find out who he datin...Cause I know he got a wife at home...but I need just one night alone...if he keeps playin them g-g-games I'm gonna runaway-y, I'm gonna runaway-y-y...I-I-I wanna give you one last option...I-I-I wanna give you one last chance...If-if your looking for the main attraction just hold me tight and let me do my dance...if you want it I'm gonna be va va voom voom...If you got it you got it you got that voom voom..." Kendall laughed but ber smile turned into a frown as soon as she saw Ranoldo heading back to the table.

"Ranoldo!" She twisted him to face her "your not going anywhere!"

"Well I-" his eyes flew off of her and focused on something behind Kendall

"Hello!"

"I-I'll be right back"

"W-what!? Where are you going!" Kendall watched as he disappeared again she sighed and headed back to the table where Nicole was sitting at "yeah some date"

"What happened?"

"He just took off on me I don't know where though"

"Well who knows where he has gone"

"Exactly"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It has been exactly 45 mins and he is still not here"

"Calm down"

"And where is Christina! She isn't here either"

"I'm sure she is with another friend or so"

"I'm going to go look for Ranoldo"

"Okay"

Kendall got up from her seat and head towards the bathrooms out in the hall. She was angry and worried.

She looked by the bathrooms and no sign of Ranoldo or Christina, but there was one small sound of two people smoochen. Kendall walk further down the hall and found Ranoldo and Christina leaned agaisnt the wall kissing. She couldn't believe it he was cheating on her, all those days together, she knew Christina liked Ranoldo but never knew that he liked her back.

"Ranoldo!" Kendall gasped she could feel salty tears filling her eye's.

"Kendall..." Ranoldo jumped away from Christina

"What is this!"

"I can explain..."

"You have explained enough!...and Christina I can't believe you...I thought we were friends!"

"Kendall..." Kendall ran, she ran out of the school, she didn't care where she ended up, she didn't care who found her crying. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, crying nonstop.

She finally ran into her neighborhood running away from Ranoldo. She didn't notice something was heading her way fast, and it was to late for it to stop. She ran into it hard knocking it over, she tripped on a skateboard and fell ontop of someone. Tears still streaming she felt comfertable in this postion.

"Kendall?" Kick's voice sounded close.

"Kick..." She looked up noticing their faces inches apart. He was different, he had his helmet off for the first time. His brown hair was a messy and reached the top of his neck. Kendall was amazed at this, he looked handsome outside of his helmet. A tear ran down her cheek and fell onto Kick's cheek.

"Kendall...are you crying?" His voice was gentle as his eye's gave a worried look. Kendall squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep her tears from falling. She stood up and wiped her dress clean. She noticed Kick wasn't wearing the same old jumpsuit he wears. Instead he was wearing a plain red T shirt and jeans with red converse. He grew taller over the years and now he was taller than Kendall. She remembers when he was short, up to her hip.

"Wow" Kick watched Kendall fix herself.

"What?"

"You...you look..."

"What about how I look...be honest"

"Beautiful" Kendall watched as his eyes soften '_Did he just..._' She felt her cheeks heat up.

"You kidding..."

"No you said to be honest didn't you...soooo I was honest"

"Well T-thank you...speaking of appearance what made you change into jeans and stuff?"

"Oh well I guess I just felt like it..." Kick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh huh sure..." Kendall laughed. She felt warm again, happy to be here.

"Kendall!" Ranoldo's voice came from a distance behind. He was running towards her. Ranoldo was the last person Kendall wanted to see right now. She wanted a way to hide, to keep him away. She didn't know what to do, so she pulled Kick's shirt pulling him towards her. She brought her lips into his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kick was shocked at first but then responded the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss.

"Kendall..." Ranoldo couldn't believe what he was seeing as he a stopped "KENDALL!" He yelled making Kick and Kendall jump from their positions.

"It hurts doesn't it" Kendall hissed

"Kendall how could you..."

"How could I?...how could I? You mean how could you!"

"Kendall I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Ranoldo! You hurt me big time and it's going to take a long time to forgive you for what you did...We are through now leave me alone!"

"Kendall..."

"Leave Ranoldo Your the last person I want to see right now!" Kendall felt herself about to burst out crying. She watched Ranoldo walk off and disappear in the distance. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She felt a finger at the bottom of her chin, her head lifted until her eye's met Kick's.

"Kendall...would you like to talk about it?" His voice was quite and gentle. He was never so nice to her before why was he now?.

"I-I'm sorry Kick I can't" Kendall bursted into tears and ran. She ran back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I tried to post this last chapter as quick as I could and tried making it as good as I can possibly can. Anyways I want to say thank you for the reviews glad you liked it ^_^ so this chapter turned out longer than I thought actually soo my mistake for telling you guys it was going to be short. I had alot of good ideas thrown to me as i was writing this piece, and alot of things I have to take care of. I threw in a few quotes and changed it a bit, and for the part where they are txting I was thinking of how to make it better but I had alot in mind so i kept it that way. You guys have no idea how many times I rewrote the ending I tried to make it the best. Anyways I should stop talking now...by the way i was thinking of making a third part of the story so please review and tell me what you think and if I should write a thrid part soo yeah hope you guys enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**A few nights later**

Kendall was sitting on her bed reading a book quietly. She changed into her pajamas, wearing light pink shorts and a white tank top and had her blonde hair tied back. She sighed taking her eyes off the book for a couple of seconds. She felt guilty for kissing Kick a couple days back. Kick could be thinking that there could be something between them now. Although she enjoyed crashing her lips into his, his lips were soft as they brushes agaisnt hers, she might even say she actually wanted to kiss him. She loves his eyes, his sweet side, the way he is so extreme, the way they fight for no real important reason, the way he kissed her. Kendall brought her hand to her lips, just slightly feeling his touch. She laid back blushing scarlet red. Something warm inside her grew as she thought deeper about Kick. Her surroundings became nothing but blur. Thinking deeper and deeper about him made her heart race.

The silence broke bringing Kendall back into the world when a small alert went off coming from a pink cell phone. Kendall reached over for her device and read a new message coming from her ex-best friend.

'I hate you...you stupid brat!' Kendall was shocked, as she read the message. She got what she wanted why would she hate her now.

'What are you talking about?' Kendall quickly typed.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about you loser'

'No...'

'Your a brat a big snobby little brat that likes to ruin a perfect moment'

'Ruin a moment? You were kissing my ex! You ruined our relationship! And you should be glad about that cause I hate him I never want to see him again!' Kendall punched the buttons hard with anger. She was getting hurt inside, she didn't want to experience this.

'Shut up you little piece of trash he left me to go after you! That one son of a bunnies even told me he is gonna try to win your heart back! I hate you you cow'

'I will never get back with him after what you two did...I don't even know why I befriended you!'

'We were never friends idiot...we were always foes being around you made me feel ugly!'

'Heh well don't you need a license for being that ugly'

'Excuse me?!...'

'You read my message I don't think I need to repeat'

'Ohhh your going to get it Perkins your messing with the wrong girl here'

' uh sure'

'I hate you...'

'Oh I love you too...now bye bye'

Kendall was hurt and angry she wanted to throw her phone across her room. She slammed her book shut and put it away in the shelve. She walked impatiently in circles clenching her teeth and squeezing her hands into fists until they turn white. Stomping over to a clear wall she banged her fist against it.

"I just want to punch that cow square in the face!" She yelled but suddenly the doorbell rang. She tried to calm down but stomped down stairs and viciously opened the front door. Her eyes widened at who was at the door her anger grew "What do you want! I said to leave me alone!" Kendall yelled at the boy who was standing at her door step. He held a a blood red rose in his hand.

"I'm no leaving until you apologize" Ronaldo spoke inviting himself inside her house.

"APOLOGIZE! YOU WANT ME TO APOLOGIZE! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN IN YOU! YOU CHEAT ON ME AND HERE YOU ARE EXPECTING ME TO APOLIGIZE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHY DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE?!" Kendall yelled at the top of her lungs. He has passed the line and has gone way to far she had lost control. She threw her hand for a hard slap, but was caught by Ronaldo. He gripped her wrist and squeezed it hard. She was now struggling to get loose but the more she tried to escape his grasp the tighter he held her wrist.

"Let go your hurting me!" Tears ran down her cheeks. Her wrist was now screaming with pain as she gave up "Let go!"

"I told you Kendall dear, I want an apology...because of what you did "

"I won't apologize when there is nothing I did wrong!"

"Oh really?..."He grinned evilly and then violently pulled her closer. "You cheated on me!"

"I cheated on you?! Look who is talking!"

"Look I know everything about you-"

"Go ahead and say everything about me if you know me so well i have enough time besides it's only going to take ten seconds...you never! Found the time to know me better it was always science this science that I was always second place! I hate-" Kendall was cut off by a hand slapping across her face. She fell to the floor hard, her wrist started feeling more pain than ever. Her cheek stung as she held it with one hand. She felt something wet at the corner of her mouth, it was running down like a tear streaming down a cheek. She noticed it was blood as she pressed her finger gently on it. He eyes widened and she turned viciously at Ronaldo giving him a strong cold glare. She could almost burn holes through him. "You monster!" She hissed as she stood up.

He grabbed her arms and dug his nails into her skin. He pushed her agaisnt the wall making her hit her head Hard. Her head ached as he pounded her against the wall "I have always loved you before science"

"You liar...you hit me!..." Kendall groaned

"Look dear you will never find someone else like me..."

"Thats the point!"

"I've had enough! Your apoligizing the long hard way! Kendall dear i have been waiting far to long for a simple sorry" he kissed her neck. She was disgusted at they way he gave her sloppy kisses and biting her neck while working his way up. He bit her hard it felt like if he were a vampire trying to suck her blood. Where is her dad when you need him, why did he have to work late tonight.

"No! Get off me you...pig!" Kendall brought her knee up violently against his groin. It was then he crashed into the floor screaming in pain. Kendall ran out of the house with tears falling from her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Her legs carried her infront of a familiar house. The car wasn't in the drive way but the lights were on. She didn't care who lived inside. Kendall ran slapping the door and banging it. She was sobbing nonstop trying her hardest to keep he last bit of her strength to the door. Her wrist was still screaming, her cheek was sore, her head ached, and her arms were weak feeling like jello. Getting weaker on the door she gave up.

"Kendall? Wh-what are you doing out here?" The door finally opened revealing Kick. His hair was wet and he was only wearing black pijama pants showing his bare chest. Kendall noticed how muscular he was and she couldn't help but admire him. It was to dark for Kick to see her blushing.

"Oh Kick..." Kendall lunged forward and hugged him tightly. She buried her face into his chest sobbing.

"Kendall whats wrong?" His voice sounded gentle and sweet again.

"It was terrible" Kendall sobbed as she was led inside the house and sat down on a soft love seat. Kick sat down next to her. He pull her hair back and lifted her head.

"Whats going on?" Kick wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She couldn't understand, why was he so sweet to her. They have fought since day one, and now he seems to be her best friend like if they never hated one another. 'He has been acting oddly strange for the past couple of days...wait...why did I come here? Why not Nicoles place?' Kendall thought to herself as more tears ran down.

"Kendall please tell me whats wrong" Kick pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Ronaldo..." Kendall managed to craok out.

"What happened? What did he do?"

Kendall took a few sniffs "he came... And he said he wanted me to apoligize to him beacause he saw us..."

"What! But that jerk cheated on you!"

"I know...I refused and thats when he hurt me...he hurt me badly...and tried to..." Kendall bursted into tears. Kick wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Where did he hurt you?" Kick released her from his embrace. She seemed fragile and weak as she looked into Kick's eyes. Her eyes sparkled from the moonlight entering the room. Kick didn't even bother turning on the light's, so it was dark, not to dark. The tear on her cheek sparkled brighlty as if she were crying out small bright stars.

"He held me tightly on my wrist it feels like a knife is slicing it" she lifted her left hand "and he nailed me against the wall giving me this terrible head ache..."

Kick shut his eyes firmly taking a deep breath to calm down. He gently held her left hand and looked back at Kendall.

"Ow..." Kendall jumped

"Oh sorry... Where else did he hurt you?" Kick watched as Kendall carried her hair to one side. With the very little light he squinted and moved closer to her neck. He gently ran his fingers down her soft skin feeling little teeth marks on her.

"He bit you!" Kick looked up looking into her soft gentle eyes that held fear in them. There faces were now inches apart he brought his hand up to her sore cheek. His thumb wiped the sparkling tear, but as he circled her cheek he felt something rough and dry in the corner of her lips. Kick broke eye contact bringing his attention to something dark on her light skin that he hasn't noticed before. He ran his thumb on it, a few pieces started chipping off.

"Kendall did he slap you?"

"No...no he didn't..." She quickly turned away trying her hardest not to cry and give it away. She tried keeping her voice sounding firm but her throat felt a sour feeling causing her to choke up.

"Kendall...please tell me did he slap you..."

"Yes..." She turned back and hugged him again. She pushed him down making him lay back. Kendall was ontop of him sobbing in his chest. She could feel his warmth as she shivered in his arms.

"I'm going to kill that jerk..." He hissed gritting his teeth as tried getting up, but Kendall kept him there.

"No...no please stay... Stay with me for now" she sobbed. She felt his arms around her and his chin resting on her head. She felt warm and she was blushing brighter than ever. She felt comfortable again, she felt safe and protected.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After awhile Kendall calmed down and there was silence filling the room. She was starting to feel herself falling asleep in his arms.

"I'm sorry" she broke the silence

"Hmmm?..." Kick hummed tiredly he to was falling asleep. Kendall sat up from Kick's warmth, she felt cold now shivering.

"I'm really sorry"

"For what" Kick sat up rubbing his eyes. He reached over for the lamp next to the love seat to turn it on. He turned back around to see Kendall next to him. Her upper arms were red and bruised up. Her left wrist was red but slowly turning back to it's original light color. He noticed that one side of her neck was also red. The corner of her lips had a little bit of dry blood. She seemed weak and she seemed as if she were to fall over any second. She was shivering, crossing her arms and rubbing them slowly for some warmth

"About the other day...when I was running from him" She said weakly

"You mean about knocking me over?"

"No...about using you just to get away from him... I felt very guilty for the past few days..." Kendall sighed and let her shoulders fall. To Kick it seemed she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I'm sorry" she whispered quietly "I'm sorry for everything... I have been really mean for the past few years and...I'm really sorry for coming so late I should've went to Nicole's place..."

"Hush" Kick lifted soft chin bringing her eyes to his. Their faces were closer than the few times they had their faces close "don't be sorry...everything is ok and the kiss...well..." Kick blushed a bright scarlet red "I'd like to come back to it sometime..."

Kendall's eye's widened at this thought ' _He liked the kiss?...should I...I love him!...I want to tell him this so bad I want to...'_

"The truth is, ever since day one...I liked you and over the years I started liking you less because I started loving you more...I love you Kendall and-" Kick's last words didn't manage to come out. They were forgotten as soon as Kendall crashed her lips against his. His arms wrapped slowly around her waist and his eyes drooped shut, and deepened the kiss.

Kendall gave a slight moan to the passionate kiss. His minty breathe enchanted her. His lips fitted perfectly in hers making her heart flutter. He was so gentle, more gentle than ever, and so cautious. The warm loving feeling inside her slowly faded as she pulled away for breathe. Her forehead touched his and their noses touched as they looked in each others eyes.

"I love you" she whispered quietly "I loved you ever since the time we met"

A goofy grin slapped Kicks face as he made a small chuckle. He never thought that the girl he thought hated him actually had feeling for him. He brought her small, fragile body closer into a warm hug.

"The reason I didn't say anything before is because I'm ugly and thought that you would like the other girls who are much prettier..."

"And I was pregnant..."

"What?!" Kendall jumped away from his embrace.

"I thought we were saying things that were impossible"

Kendall smiled and got closer to Kick "I never thought that such and extreme daredevil like you could be so sweet"

"Soo does this mean we are..."

"Yes"

Kicked brought his lips to hers or another passionate kiss.


End file.
